1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray can filled with a water-repellent surface treating agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spray can containing a water-repellent surface treating agent composed preponderantly of silicone oil, for example, and enjoying popular use for long to date is desired to use as low gas pressure as possible (not more than 12 kg/cm.sup.2 50.degree. C., for example). Unfortunately, it has entailed the problem that when it is left standing for long where the atmospheric temperature is in the neighborhood of 80.degree. C., for example, the gas pressure inside the can rises above the stated tolerable level.